


este tío esta loco

by Reality_Show



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, mención de relación amorosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Show/pseuds/Reality_Show
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>escena de la primera misión de Hunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	este tío esta loco

**Author's Note:**

> amo esta pareja, pero como no tengo idea de relacionar a Ajay y Sabal. bueno algo es algo.  
> tratare de hacer un fic mas largo donde la relación de Sabal y Ajay se explicita

llegue hace unos instantes a la colina y ahí estaba hunk de espaldas mirando al horizonte, este tipo me parece muy raro.

el se voltea y levanta algo en sus manos.

-dios! eso es un arpón?-pregunte con algo de fascinación al ver dicha "arma"

-tío, este es el empalador. y no es solo para ballenas.- se voltea mas y me apunta con el arpón, como respuesta retrocedo un poco.-preveo que va a ser el articulo de moda en todos los hogares. con unos complementos adecuados... si.- baja el arpón y lo deja en el piso.

busco la estatua de mono y se la paso.

-uh! típico momento indiana. ¿tuviste que intercambiar la estatua por una bolsa de arena por que había un censor de presión?-pregunto expectante.

-no.-conteste fríamente.

-pero si había un pozo de serpientes...-

-¿serpientes en la nieve? no- este tipo esta loco.

hunk agacha la cabeza desilusionado ante mis respuestas

-no... ¿no? esta bien. seguro que fue bastante épico como para apaciguar a los dioses monos. oye, cuando encuentre las demás te aviso, ¿vale?-

-¿entonces, hay más?- pregunte.

-Mm.- respondió hunk positivamente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-bien, entonces...-

-vale. ¡tienes mi numero!-

-eh... y creo que tu el Mio.- dije un tono monótono.

-¡si! ... ¡y tu dirección!-

me volteo restándole importancia a lo aterrador que sonó ese ultimo comentario.

-y el móvil de tu mujer. ¡Mm, es un belleza.-

me gire y le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro.

-¿como puedes tener el numero de Sabal?-estaba enojado, nadie podía referirse así a Sabal.

-auch eso dolió tío.- trato de ponerse de pie, hunk toco su labio y vio la sangre.- así que estas con Sabal, el líder de la senda dorada.- dio una risilla

sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. se supone que mi relación con Sabal era secreto.

-yo... lo siento, no quise golpearte Hunk.- le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. este la acepto y escupió la sangre hacia su izquierda.

-no le diré a nadie, su relación secreta esta bien guardada, pero tienes que contarme los detalles de tu relación, bueno solo si tu quieres.-dijo Hunk.

este Tipo realmente era raro.


End file.
